


surprise

by purme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), captain canary - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purme/pseuds/purme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>surprise, he's not dead after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

It had been a week since Leonard died saving everyone else. Sara was in Central City, visiting her dad. She was having the worst week ever. First her almost-boyfriend or something had died and then she found out from her father that Laurel was gone too. The night when she had found out about her sister, she went and started about a million fights. That was her coping mechanism. Then, after punching enough people, she had gone to Laurel's grave and cried and just laid there. Now she was having coffee with Oliver in town, catching up. 

''Do you need any help with killing the son of a bitch who did this to my sister?'' Sara was still furious.

''I have a lot of people already helping, so not really. But if you really want to help, I don't think there's any way I can stop you'', Oliver said.

''You're right''

Sara's phone started to ring, and it said that the call came from an unknown number. She answered it hesitantly.

''Hello?''

''Did you miss me?'' It could not be. He died. The whole place went boom. Sara was speechless and Oliver was looking at him questioningly. ''Sara? Are you still there?''

''What..how?''

''Well I am one hell of a thief. And Rip and Ray may have travelled back in time and redone a few things. They didn't tell anyone because they didn't want anyone getting their hopes up or something''

''Wow. Where are you?''

''At your door actually. I was going to surprise you but you were nowhere to be found''

''Yeah I'm in town. I'll text you the address''

Sara quicky explained the situation to Oliver. She didn't tell Oliver anything that was going between her and Leonard though. Sara waited 10 minutes for Leonard looking continuously at the door of the cafee. When he finally arrived, Sara couldn't help but ran to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked him up and down, trying to find any wounds and was glad that she didn't. Leonard smirked, and Sara hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, which surprised Sara a little. She wasn't used to being touchy with Leonard and didn't even think that he liked that. Sara led Leonard to her and Oliver's table.

''Leonard, you remember Oliver''

''Yeah, unfortunately'' Leonard nodded to Oliver and Oliver watched at him angrily.

''You know, I can't say that I'm happy to see you. And why did you two hug?'' 

''Oliver, shut up'' Sara said with a small smile. She couldn't help it. Leonard was here. Sitting next to her.

''Did you get back together with your ex? Moving on so quicky'' Leonard said with a blanc expression.

''No I didn't''

''Why do you care? Wait..SARA! Not another criminal'' Oliver was furious.

''Oooh, are criminals your type? Well I can say that I'm the best you'll ever find'' Leonard said smugly.

''I don't like this'' Oliver said.

''No one asked for your opinion'' Leonard straightened up, ready to fight Oliver.

''Guys, stop it. Oliver, go work on that plan of yours and make it good. Leonard, let's go'' Sara took Leonard's hand and pulled him out of the cafee. When they were outside, Sara started to take her hand off from his but Leonard didn't let her. He gave her a smile, which looked genuine. Sara had never seen Leonard like this.

''How long have you been back?''

''Since yesterday, kind of. It's all fuzzy and I don't remember a lot. What are you doing here and not with the team?''

''I'll tell you later. I don't want to ruin this moment''

''Oookay. Well, what plan were you talking about with Oliver?''

''It's the same thing''

''Someone's being cryptic''

''Please, not now. I want to enjoy this moment''

''Okay. Well, now that I'm back, what do you say? Should we join the team again?''

''Yeah, maybe''

''Or we don't have to. I think you would make a great thief. We could be a real life Bonnie and Clyde''

''I would be better than you''

''Debetable, no one's better than me''

''So..let's just have fun tonight. Have you told Mick you're back?''

''Yeah I called him before I came here. So fun, what did you have in mind?''

''What would you like to do? You're the one who came back from the dead''

''I kind of want to see the Arrow's lair''

''Sure, we can do that. Oliver will be very pleased''

''So that's a no?''

''It's not even that amazing''

''Okay. Can we just walk around? See where the world leads us. You and me''

''Sure''


End file.
